Love her two times
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Princess?) Princess has a mental break down and there only one person that can help her. (Rated for atemped suicide and shoujo-aifemslash.)


Author's Note: I wanted to create a sequle (or however that word is spelt ^@\./@^) but I wasn't saticfied the way the orginal "Hello, I love you" storyline conflicted with an idea of being continued.  
  
For something like that to happen I would have to pull a fanbase version of "Ninja Gaiden 3", sure it had cool enemies, bosses and other things (I can't wait to play it ^n\./n^, that's if I get it) but storyline wise it'd be a mess.  
  
A huge, utter mess.  
  
So, insted I'll do a story set in the same theme but in a diffrent... Everything!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I stood there, everywhere I turn I saw my past failures.  
  
Newspaper clippings, criminal files, my powersuits, all here to show what a failure I truely am. It also reminded me of how much of a brat I was when I was younger, how mean and selfish I was.  
At the center of this room was my greatest failure, it was also the highest point of my life.  
My first power suit.  
  
How many times I've tried to destory the Powerpuff Girls, how many times I've tried to join them.  
  
I guess they won't miss me, I guess no one will miss me.  
  
I left the room and some how I entered my own private bathroom, I guess I was so deep in my own thought I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I let out a small laugh as I looked into the mirror.  
  
In my youth I had brite red hair that was curly and tied into large balls on the sides of my head, now it was all down, curly and wavey at the same time and it darken in colour over time.  
  
It was the same way my mother wore her's until she died, she caught this virus created by Mojo Jojo.  
  
I looked deeply into my own eyes, deep brown with a twinge of crimson around the edges. I was looking into thouse same eyes after I've beaten Mojo Jojo to death, I saw what type of a horrid monster I was.  
  
I laughed at myself, I was going insane and there was no one to help me!  
  
I did something earlier, it was going to be my last failure. I took some of Professor Utonium's specially mixed Chemical X from his lab, this was very diffrent from the Chemical X I'm use to seeing.  
  
Normally Chemical X would give off this greenish glow and sometimes, if you're very quite, it'll hum softly. This this was purple, the vival I took seems to eat the light away around it leaving a slither of darkness around it and I swear I can hear it growl.  
I held the vival right now, I wonder which would be better; injecting it or just swallow it? I close my eyes and try to screw the top off.  
  
"Hold right there Princess!"  
  
I turn around to find the green Powerpuf Girl, Buttercup stood there, her arms crossed and her eyes narrow. I was too stunned for words, normally the girls would crash right through the roof but I remembered Buttercup had the ability to teleport.  
  
"Hand over the Chemical X" she put out a hand palm towards me expecting me to clutch the vival and say "no" and a fight would ensure.  
  
I could see the surprise in her face when I just handed over the stupid thing.  
"Take the stupid Chemical X, and while you're at it why don't you take some other things" I reach up and tore off my blose, it cost over 700 dallors and was hand tailored just for me, but I didn't care.  
  
"Take my clothes, my money, my shower curtin! MY MIRROR!" I was going insane, I was throwing things at her left at right. Buttercup just stood there taking the abuse, it wasn't going to do anything more then anyoue her.  
  
When I took the mirror off the wall I felt it cut my fingers and blood run out, I stood there shaking badly as I stared at Buttercup, she was angery and was ready to start beating me.  
  
I cowerd back into a wall, I was scared but not of Buttercup but of going on like this.  
  
"I-I can't" I eeked out so meekly I was surprised Buttercup rised a brow. "What's that?" Buttercup pocketed the vival into her woren jeans, I closed my eyes. Tears running from my eyes and blood dripping from my cuts.  
  
"I don't want to" I placed a wrist onto the sharp edge of my mirror and I slid it across, I dropped the mirror as more blood left me.  
  
"PRINCESS!" Buttercup shouted, she picked me up and began to find something to stop the bleeding. I tried to fighter her off of me but Buttercup was so much stronger then I was, everything was fading I heard other voices.  
I guess they were the other powerpuff girls. I started to close my eyes.  
  
"Don't die, please don't die" I heared Buttercup saying, I heared realy panic and caring in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to."  
"Don't be selfish!"  
I closed my eyes as everything went dark.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed with a IV attached to my arm and a few machines connected to something monitoring me.  
  
I could see daddy's large form sitting in the corner, I tried to sit up but I found I was a little weak.  
  
"So, you're finally awake" Daddy was getting up, he must have lost a few nights sleep because I saw the bags under his eyes. He hugged me tightly and started to cry.  
I must mean alot cause I never see the man give into emotion, not even anger.  
  
There was a knock at the door and we both looked. Buttercup was standing there holding a white shopping bag and a expression on her face I'd never seen on it ever before.  
She was both sad and happy at the same time, Daddy patted my head and said he'll leave us be for the moment.  
  
Buttercup placed the bag at the edge of the bed and pulled out this glod cake box.  
"You'd scared me back there" She was setting up my tray table and placed a plastic fork down.  
"I brought you something special" she said as she placed the golden box onto the tray.  
  
She lowered her head, "I have to leave for school, there's something on the cake you got to read after I leave."  
  
She left the room quickly and Daddy came in to tell me he has to deal with the hospital for a moment and left.  
  
I picked up the golden box and the fork, this was such a sweet suggestion even after all I've done and said. I open the box to find a little surprise.  
  
"I love you" was writen into the cake.  
  
I took a bite and found it was my favorette, *she loved me* was going through me head.  
  
I found my cell phone next to me on the night stand and dialed her number.  
  
"This is Buttercup, leave a message." I got her answering sevice, I took another bite of the cake and said quitely but enough that she'll hear it.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
====================  
  
Okay..... ^O\./o^, this started as a rewrite of Hello, I love you but it turned into this.  
  
Well, it's offical now, Princess has been paired with every Poweruff Girl in cannon! My work is done! 


End file.
